Episode 5396 (5 December 2016)
Synopsis Lee stares blankly, as a worried Whitney declares that she isn’t sure she’ll feel safe at the Vic again. Whilst Whitney’s attention is diverted, Lee pockets the wallet he recovered from the Vic. Lee’s wracked with guilt when Linda declares that Ollie still isn’t sleeping well; she’s concerned that he’s traumatised. At work, a raging Lee corners Connor and throws his wallet back at him. In the toilets, Oz berates Connor for leaving his wallet behind. Lee arrives and brands Oz, Connor and Sid as sick, for being so brutal with the robbery. Oz is firm – it was Lee’s plan; he has no grounds to blame anyone else. Oz tells the gang that they get one thousand, two hundred and fifty five pounds each – but spits at Lee that he won’t be getting his share; he didn’t stick to the plan. Lee sobs – it was all for nothing. A despondent Lee arrives home and breaks down when he sees how jumpy Linda is. Lee’s face displays turmoil as Linda holds him… Kim confidently informs Jack and Honey that she has her driving test later; she claims she doesn’t need luck. Back at Patrick’s, Kim lets her façade drop –she’s nervous and is adamant that she won’t be able to pass. Vincent reassures her that they still have time to practice and he and Denise are both firm that they believe in her. As Kim arrives back from her test, Jack gathers the troops. Kim squeals with delight as she delivers the news – she passed. In the Vic, Mick and Jack reluctantly hand over the money from the bet – Patrick declares that the money can go back into the collection for the hospital. Dennis is wary about attending Eddie’s funeral tomorrow; Phil assures him that there’s nothing to worry about. Sharon declares that she’ s invited the family over that evening, to open up discussion about the logistics of what’ll happen when Phil goes into hospital. In the Arches, Ben’s surprised when Ian shares that Kathy has booked them all tickets to see Cinderella at the Palladium; it’s news to him. Ben finds Kathy in the café - it’s awkward when the penny drops – she didn’t book him a ticket. Tina rubs salt into the wounds when she lets slip that Kathy is thinking of changing her last name to ‘Beale’. Kathy tries to justify her decision – she was happy as a ‘Beale’. Sharon gathers the Mitchells and details the help that they’ll need, during and after Phil’s operation. As the family muster their support, a drunk Ben arrives home and insensitively rants at Phil. Ben brands himself the black sheep of the family. Kathy arrives at Number 55 to an upset Ben; he reads her want as a name change as her being happier before he came along. Ben sobs that he’s got nothing, before storming out. It’s frosty between Jack and Roxy, when Roxy isn’t happy with a school in Ongar that he seems set on. Later, Ronnie crosses Roxy on Bridge Street and suggests that she and Jack sort out their disagreement while she’s out. As Roxy heads to Number 27, she sees Jack welcoming Honey in. Later, Roxy corners Jack as he’s heading out of the Minute Mart and questions why he wanted to get Ronnie out of the house. Jack brushes off her suspicions as jealousy. Roxy laments to Donna that Jack’s words have got to her – she ruins everything for Ronnie. Donna explains that her negativity is down to her not wanting Amy to leave with Ronnie. Roxy finds Ronnie and blurts out that she’s not happy about Amy moving away; she doesn’t want to stop it from happening, but it isn’t easy. Ronnie reminds Roxy that she’ll have money when Number 27 sells – she could buy a place in Ongar too. Roxy tears up as Ronnie declares that she really means it. Later, Ronnie happily shows Roxy an offer that’s been put in for the house. With Ronnie eager to accept, Roxy admits to Ronnie that she thinks something is going on between Jack and Honey. In the Vic, Denise disappointedly tells Linda that some of the Walford Players have dropped out of ‘A Christmas Carol’ – they’re short on men. On cue, Mick appears and Denise suggests that he play ‘Fred’, but Mick is firm that he’s not in the mood. Later, Mick has his arm twisted and relents. Shakil worriedly tells Kush that Bex never replied to the intimate pictures that he sent – he’s adamant that she and all her friends are laughing at him. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes